


Whispers in the Dark

by vermilion_aura



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: When he nearly loses his lover, Sesshōmaru decides to spend a passionate evening with her.SesshōmaruxOC
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. It's been nearly two months since my last update. I do apologize, guys. I dealt with a few stressful weeks of work, I caught a stomach bug that took me two weeks to get over, and I was busy with other things in the process. This piece really came out of the blue one day when I was re-watching InuYasha on Hulu, and I was in shock with myself that this ended up coming together. About a little over decade ago, I told myself I wouldn't write for this fandom again, and re-watching the show triggered inspiration and the itch to put something together. Something occurred that not only made me step away from the InuYasha fandom, but almost had me quit writing as a whole in general. This said occurrence had me step away from writing while I was in my college years, especially considering I had to deal with another similar occurrence a few years later. Thinking back on all that happened and what I went through motivated me to not give up on writing, leading me up to where I'm at now. After writing this piece, I realized how far I have gotten, and what I have done in that time to better myself as both a hobbyist writer and as a person. Also, looking over all the reviews you all have left for me in everything I have posted since I made myself officially public really gave me the glimmer of hope that I thought I would never have. So, this piece is for all of you. Enjoy, and thank you all for sticking by me despite the waits in between posts! It has been a long time since I watched InuYasha; so, I apologize if Sesshōmaru seems out of character. Title is accredited to the song of the same name by the band Skillet.

She found herself wandering circles around the Sacred Tree, taking in its immense size and its numerous green leaves. She found it hard to believe the solace she felt looking at it; just walking under it was enough to ease the troubles she felt just recently. Relishing in the tranquility, Kirika took a deep breath, allowing her tense muscles to relax. A gentle breeze began to pick up, ruffling her long, loose brown locks and sending a small chill to rack her exposed spine.

Her wounds from the evil spirit Magatsuhi had finally healed within a matter of hours; all thanks to a concentrated form of her healing ability. However, she still needed the evening to recover entirely. She wouldn’t have had as many wounds had she not gotten so careless, but she was grateful to still be alive and in one piece. The attack was part of a ploy by Naraku to bring down her lover, Sesshōmaru of the Western Lands. She kept herself out of sight and out of the nearby village’s public eye, as she wasn’t truly ready to face him yet. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to face him or was fearful to do so; her pride was too great to admit that she made a mistake.

Following another deep breath, the young kitsune decided to retreat into the nearby forest. She stumbled across an abandoned hut earlier in the evening and a river when she went out on a wandering journey. Finding the hut, Kirika slipped out of her dress and into a simple white yukata. She grabbed a towel and a bucket, heading towards the river. She set the towel down in the grass and entered the shallow end of the river. She scooped up some water in the bucket and threw the water on herself. She repeated the process multiple times over as an attempt to rid herself of the scent of blood and the way Magatsuhi touched her when he used her to provoke Sesshōmaru. The blood may have been easy to wash away, but ridding herself of that foul touch proved to be more difficult since the thought never really goes away. She never felt so defiled, and she mentally scolded herself for letting it happen.

After spending an hour washing up, Kirika stepped out of the river and walked back to the hut. Her hair, body and yukata were soaked, droplets of water hitting the soil with every step she took. When she reached the hut, she quickly stripped out of the drenched yukata and dried her herself off with the towel before wrapping it around her slender figure. A shiver tore through her spine at the combination of the evening chill and the feel of Magatsuhi that was still lingering. She rubbed her arms in disgust, but the feeling refused to go away. She was about ready to break down and cry; everything she tried to do to rid herself of the feeling and the thought of Magatsuhi seemed to be in vain.

She was so focused and distracted that she didn’t catch a familiar scent in the air coming towards the hut. It was only when she heard the ruffling of the curtain that she looked to see who it was. Her heart stopped dead in its tracks at the sight of her sudden guest, and the only thing she could say was his name.

“Sesshōmaru.”

______________________

There was no sign of her anywhere in the village. He had looked just about everywhere possible, but nobody had seen her. Breathing out an irritated sigh, Sesshōmaru wondered where his beloved Kirika could have gone off to. With all the wounds she had sustained, there was no way she could have gotten too far, much less return to her home in the Eastern Lands. Even with her healing abilities, it would have still taken some time for her to heal completely.

With the regeneration of his left arm, the acquisition of Bakusaiga and her brush with death, the powerful dog demon internally yearned for her. Due to his lack of an arm, the tension he felt from not being able to touch her had been extreme. He was desperate for her; to kiss every inch of her skin and make her writhe in pleasure beneath him.

He caught a whiff of her scent coming from the direction of the forest. Considering that she preferred to be alone in certain moments, it was perfect. Being a reasonable distance from the village meant that they could be alone together without any interruptions. His mind made up, Sesshōmaru turned on his heel towards the forest. He found a hut near the deepest part that was dimly lit, and her scent came from the inside of the hut. His suspicions were confirmed when he walked in and saw her clad in just a towel. Her long, brown hair was damp and hung down her back, her cream-colored skin glowed in the dim light, and her bright blue eyes lit up in surprise.

“Sesshōmaru.”

Her voice was so alluring when his name slipped from her lips. That combined with the sight of her in almost next to nothing added to his growing desire for her. However, he did sense that she was distressed, despite her attempting to keep a straight face, and he knew why.

As he kept his amber gaze focused on her, Sesshōmaru recalled every last detail of when Magatsuhi had her and touched her. Internally, he was disgusted that it happened; _he_ was supposed to be the one touching her like that and the only one to do so. Judging by her damp hair and the towel, she must have washed herself up in the river, and it did little to nothing in ridding herself of Magatsuhi’s touch. Seeing her this way added to his anger and appetite to kill Magatsuhi and also kill Naraku.

In one swift motion, he stripped himself of the fur he kept on his shoulder, his armor and swords before making his way towards her. Kirika moved to the laid out futon in the corner, feeling her cheeks warming up as he placed his palms on either side of her. Her left hand found his right arm, and he glanced down to see a green glow emitting from her palm. The pain and soreness began to fade, making it more manageable.

“It might not be much, but this should help your arm.”

“That’s the least of my worries, Kirika.”

His statement combined with the low tone in his voice and the lustful look in his eyes made her realize what he wanted to do.

“I don’t like the way Magatsuhi touched you, and I know you don’t like it, either. I plan on fixing that now.

“The one thing I am grateful for is that he didn’t attempt to touch your innocence. Now, you’re all mine.”

With that declaration, he covered her lips with his own, relishing the sweet taste of her mouth. A soft whimper erupted from Kirika’s throat as she responded with just as much passion. Her hands found the collar of his kimono, parting the hems of the fabric and exposing his muscular torso to her. She caressed his chest once his kimono hit the floor, taking in every last detail of the body roped with power before her.

He leaned in closer until she was lying down on the futon. His left hand found her right leg, his palm caressing up her thigh to her hip, while his other hand loosened the corner holding her towel together. He pulled away from her lips to gaze at her as he parted the towel, exposing her nude form to his hungry gaze. She was sheer perfection, as if her body was made to complement his own. Her supple breasts with her rosy pink nipples, her hourglass curves, and her soft, smooth cream-colored skin were waiting to be caressed and kissed by him.

After taking in the sight of her for a short while, Sesshōmaru leaned towards her neck, planting kisses all over her throat. Kirika moaned loudly with pleasure, one hand finding his broad back while the other became lost in his long, silver locks. He left a trail of kisses going down her chest, stopping at the valley between her breasts. One hand caressed up her side before taking the swell of her breast into his palm, gently kneading her skin. He blew on the breast receiving no attention before planting little kisses all over. She squirmed underneath him, slightly arching her back in response to the pleasure. He took a moment to see her face, his pride swelling with satisfaction. She was focused on him and his touch as opposed to Magatsuhi.

“That’s right, little Kirika. Focus on my touch.”

He didn’t need to tell her; she was already lost in him the second he kissed her.

Keeping his gaze on her face, Sesshōmaru enclosed his lips around her nipple, gently tugging on the hardened bud while his free hand found the junction between her legs. Kirika gasped when she felt him push one of his fingers into the entrance of her core, stroking her warmth and sending her into numerous convulsions. When he pulled his finger out of her, she opened her eyes and watched as he licked his finger clean of her juices. Her cheeks grew even hotter at the sight; every part of her begged for him to take her right here and now.

He alternated between her breasts and nipples while his hands caressed every inch of her skin. The hand lost in his hair gently tugged on a few of his locks while her other hand stroked his back. Her moans grew louder as he continued his pleasurable assault on her body, and a keen moan that resembled his name came out of her mouth when he suckled on one of her most sensitive spots, making his pride swell even more.

His pants feeling like a burden to him, Sesshōmaru quickly kicked himself out of them, and Kirika caught sight of him in full. He was sculpted like a god, and he was well endowed; she could only imagine what he would be like once he was inside her, and she couldn’t wait to find out.

He quickly settled himself between her thighs, and with one powerful thrust, he was inside her. She gasped when the tip of him pierced through her core, and when he rolled his hips, she was almost certain that she would faint from the ecstasy. He began a steady pace of moving, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he began to move. He kept her pinned down, but she met him stroke for stroke, and he came inside her with a grunt, his seed filling the deepest pit of her core. He collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest while his breathing began to relax. She brought her hands up to his head, running her fingers through his hair.

“Magatsuhi won’t touch you like that ever again.”

Kirika smiled slightly.

“If he does touch me like that again, I’ll strangle him with my own two hands.

“Honestly, it feels like it was Naraku who touched me through him.”

He felt his blood boil at the mention of Naraku. It was Naraku that led the chain of events up to this point, and the thought of him actually laying a hand on her added to his resolve to kill him.

“He won’t lay a finger on the woman who will be my wife.”

Kirika felt her heart stop and her breath hitch at what he just said.

“Is this your way of asking me to marry you?”

“Will you?”

“Did you really need to ask? We just need to take care of Naraku first, and I will marry you afterwards.”

He rolled over so that he was on his back, bringing her with him.

“It seems Naraku will have to die soon. He’s the only thing keeping me from having you.”

“I’m right here in your arms, but I see what you mean by that. We will get Naraku.”

With that statement, Kirika succumbed to the desires of sleep, relieved to be in the comfort of his arms. Sesshōmaru gazed at her sleeping face for a short while, running his claws through her long, brown locks before falling asleep himself, holding her as close and as tight as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies again if Sesshōmaru seemed out of character. Again, it has been a long time since I watched the show. So, this was primarily based on my memory and the little bit I re-watched. I'm hoping to get a routine back into gear now that things have settled down a bit. I am still attempting to complete _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , and with the release of _Devil May Cry 3_ on the Nintendo Switch, I'm hoping playing it will ignite some inspirational sparks. Wish me luck, and check back!


End file.
